Ultraviolet treatment is used for disinfection and sterilization in water supply and sewerage systems.
Ultraviolet irradiation apparatuses used in the water supply and sewerage systems performs disinfection, sanitization, and inactivation within several seconds of ultraviolet irradiation. Monitoring of whether the performance of the disinfection, sanitization, and the like is maintained requires obtaining of an accurate dose of ultraviolet radiation (ultraviolet dose).